Rock Smelting
Coming new in Solstice Reborn: there are more things to do with extra equipment other than selling them. A player can now take unwanted or previously used equipment and turn it into special colored rocks at various sizes. This process is called Rock Smelting. In order to adorn acquired rock stones with stat bonuses, you will need equipment with opened sockets. Rocks can be attached to equipment that have jewelry slots embedded into them, allowing for additional status bonuses. There are many rock types and many sizes, which determine just how effective they are. In order to process your equipment into a random array of rock types and sizes, see Rock Smelting Master Romino - Ore Refinery (Brynhilld, Summerhill Street) or Rock Smelting Master Pyramidon - ''Magic Refinery (Essene). There are two options present: '''Extract Jewelry' and Combine Jewelry. In order to obtain rocks, they must be extracted from green level equipment or higher. When you extract jewelry, the equipment will be destroyed, and you will randomly receive a set amount of rock colors and sizes. The colors acquired are random, while the sizes of fragments depend on the level requirement and rarity of the equipment. Be warned: You may gain absolutely no rocks from extracted equipment. The next process involved is Combining Jewelry. This allows you to take exactly 3 same sized rock with the same color, and upgrade them into a single larger size rock of that respective color. The benefits of larger rock sizes is greater stat bonuses once adorned onto equipment. Example: It requires 3 Small Ruby Fragments to combine into 1 Ruby Fragment. There are 42 steps of gem sizes, with the lowest being the Powder stage (gives only 1 stat bonus point), and the highest being the Complete Glow stage. Complete Glow rocks gives 42 additional points added to a specific stat but will take a lot of combining and effort in order to create. Visit a Blacksmith in a local town to equip any Rock Stones you've acquired onto slotted equipment. Remember the process cannot be reversed, and rocks used will be attached to equipment permanently. Rock Colors and Stat Bonuses: Process List for Combining Rock Sizes: *Remember it requires 3 sizes of the previous gem stage to upgrade to the next stage. Powder > Small Fragments > Fragments > Big Fragments > Small Pieces > Pieces > Big Pieces > Small > *Gem Color Suffix Only* > Big > Shiny ''> ''Brilliant ''> ''Dim Rock > Rock > Shiny Rock > Splendid Rock ''> ''Brilliant Rock > Complete Rock > Dim Lump > Lump > Shiny Lump > Splendid Lump > Brilliant Lump > Complete Lump ''> ''Dim Crafted > Crafted > Shiny Crafted > Splendid Crafted > Brilliant Crafted > Complete Crafted > Dim Crystal > Crystal > Shiny Crystal > Splendid Crystal > Brilliant Crystal > Complete Crystal > Dim Glow > Glow > Shiny Glow > Splendid Glow > Brilliant Glow > Complete Glow Written by Siruschaos 08:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Guide